


Drunk Me Likes You

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, First Dates, Interspecies Romance, Silliness That Turns Into Hotness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: After an overzealous night of partying, Ryder accidentally confesses her feelings to Kandros. This is a treat for Spec Recs 2017





	1. How Funny Would It Be If I Actually Sent This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turquoistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/gifts).



Sara awoke with a wicked hangover. The crew of the Tempest had decided that the proper way to celebrate establishing the first settlement in Andromeda was to find out once and for all, who could hold their liquor the best. Needless to say, Sara did not come out ahead on that front. She rubbed her bleary eyes and attempted to focus on a spot on the ceiling. Once she regained some sense of awareness she slowly sat up and cursed under her breath. She sifted through her things to find some clean clothes and changed out of last night’s outfit. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

 

“Rough night eh, kid?” Drack said jovially. “I gotta give it to you, you held out longer than I thought. Lost a few credits in a bet with Vetra because of you.” He sounded more impressed than upset though.

 

“Ugh…I should not have done that. I don’t even remember what happened past the part where I made everyone dance with me.”

 

“ _Tried_ to make everyone dance with you. You ended up being the only one out there.” he informed her. She shook her head in embarrassment and trudged back to her quarters. The bright lights of the Tempest were not kind to her emerging headache.

 

She sat down at her private terminal to sort through her messages when she noticed something odd in her sent box. _I’m drunk right now and I like you but I’m too shy to say anything. Drunk me doesn’t care. Drunk me likes you enough to say it. Hahahaha how crazy would it be if I actually sent this! Sent to: Tiran Kandros-4:24am_

 

She backed away from her terminal and felt her face grow many degrees warmer. “SAM, please tell me I didn’t actually send this message!” she cried frantically.

 

“Pathfinder, the message in question was sent to Tiran Kandros at 4:24am as stated—“

 

“FUCK!” she shouted loud enough that she was sure the entire crew could hear. “Shitshitshit what do I do SAM? Besides never drinking ever again. We’re still docked at the Nexus! I have to meet with Tann today which requires me to walk right past Kandros! What have I done?”

 

“Pathfinder, I do not know the protocol for this particular situation.”

 

Sara sighed and folded her arms. She was no longer concerned about her hangover, she was more concerned with what to do about the message she’d sent to Kandros. The words stared back at her from her screen as if taunting her poor decision making skills. She let her fingers pass over the keyboard but was unable to think of what to say. The message wasn’t inaccurate but this certainly wasn’t how she had planned to express her feelings for him. Sara worried now that perhaps she’d ruined her chances with him entirely. _We barely even know each other…what the hell was I thinking._ The words echoed through her mind as she began to contemplate doing damage control.

 

She twirled her ponytail around her finger nervously. She tapped her nails against the table and decided the only thing to do was to confront him face-to-face. Sara has no desire to send yet another message to him and hoped that going in person might just garner some sympathy. She composed herself, finished her glass of water and left her quarters. “I’m going for a walk around the Nexus! I’ll see you later after Tann’s briefing!” she called out as she made her way to the airlock. As she stepped out onto the Nexus she began to wonder if she just might lose her nerve. “Am I crazy to confront him in person?” she mumbled to herself. Sara meandered as slowly as she could physically muster, towards the tram and stood for a few minutes before choosing her destination. Her heart was racing and she took a deep breath. When the doors to the tram opened she exited and looked around for Kandros. He was at his usual post talking to someone about militia business. She sometimes wondered when he slept since he seemed to be a permanent fixture of the operations center. She stopped walking and observed him from afar trying to collect herself. Kandros dismissed the man he was talking to and turned around. For a few moments he stood there at his terminal reading a report. When he finished, he decided to take a breather and go for a stroll. Immediately he spotted Sara loitering near the far side of the operations center.

 

Kandros had thought about the words in her message all morning. He wondered if perhaps she was playing a prank on him or if she really meant what she’d said. He found himself secretly hoping it was the latter. Although they hadn’t had much time together, there was something about Sara Ryder that intrigued him. She was irreverent and lacked any form of discipline, yet it was impossible to argue with her results. She had proven herself a formidable opponent on the battlefield and her ability to interface with the remnant monoliths may have saved the entire initiative. Yet, the same woman whose tenacity had given the Initiative a newfound sense of hope, had also just sent him a drunken message confessing her feelings.

 

Kandros waved and walked towards her. He didn’t look angry with her at least, which seemed to calm her nerves slightly. He stood in front of her and said in the most professional tone, “Morning, Pathfinder.”

 

“Heh, good morning!” she said meekly. She fiddled with the ends of her hair as she tried to think of what to say to him. “So…you didn’t happen to get a…message… from me…” she trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

 

Kandros placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly. “I did.” he answered. He could tell she felt uncomfortable and he did his best to put her at ease. “I don’t know if you were serious or not but I wonder, does sober you like me as much as drunk you does?”

 

His attempt to make her laugh only served to make her blush even harder. “Ugh, I’m the worst. I’m so sorry, that was super awkward.” she said sheepishly. “But yeah, sober me is definitely in…agreement…with drunk me.”

 

He squeezed her shoulder. “It’s ok. How about we pretend that message never happened and I just ask you if you want to have dinner sometime. Let’s just say that I had a hunch you might say yes and leave it at that.” 

 

Sara gave him a warm smile and nodded appreciatively. “I’d love to have dinner with you, Kandros.”

 

“Well, maybe I’m learning to read humans after all.” he said softly, pretending he had been acting on pure intuition all along. “Want to meet me here after you’re done with Tann?”

 

“That sounds perfect.” she replied. Her nervousness about his reaction turned to excitement. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that a weird little drunken message would actually get her a date with Tiran Kandros. Sara knew better than to question her good fortune at how the situation had resolved itself.

 

“I have some work to do but I’ll see you later tonight.” he gave her shoulder one last squeeze before turning around to head back to his post.

 

“I look forward to it!” you could hear the excitement in her voice and she hoped she didn’t come across as overly eager. She walked back to tram so she could return to the Tempest, have a shower, and prepare for the evening ahead of her. This time she walked with an extra spring in her step. The absolute sense of anticipation was palpable and she couldn’t help but have a huge grin plastered across her face.

 

When Sara returned to the Tempest she made a beeline for the shower. Now that she was alone she couldn’t help but revel in her excitement. As the warm water cascaded across her body, she closed her eyes and imagined what her date with Kandros would be like. She’d always had a weakness for turians but from the moment she met him, she couldn’t deny her attraction to him. She was impressed by how sweetly he handled her embarrassment and how smooth he’d been in asking her out properly. She didn’t know much about him but that only served to fuel her attraction to him even more. Sara began to wash her hair and found herself wondering what Kandros’ talons would feel like running through her dark brown locks. Then she thought about what his hands would feel like against her bare skin. “Dammit” she swore quietly. “I’m getting waaaaaay ahead of myself.” The thought still lingered in her mind as she finished her shower. She quickly dried off, got dressed and returned to the Nexus before her imagination could get away from her any further than it already had.

 


	2. First Date or Science Experiment?

The meeting with Tann dragged on for what seemed to be as long as the entire trip to Andromeda itself. He wanted every single detail of everything that happened on Eos in the lead up to establishing Prodromos. Addison had also joined the meeting and took pleasure in grilling her as well. Sara tried her best to keep her mind on their barrage of questions, but found it more and more difficult as time went on. Finally when the two of them had exhausted their seemingly endless list of concerns, she was mercifully released from Tann’s office. “Thank goodness that’s over.” she said to no one in particular. 

Kandros stood at the militia HQ waiting as patiently as he could for Sara to arrive. He hadn’t wanted to admit to Sara how flattered he had been by her message since she had seemed so apprehensive about having sent it at all. Truthfully, he liked that he occupied her thoughts enough for her to send something like that, regardless of the liquid courage it took to do so. He wasn’t used to being the object of someone’s desires like that. Back in the Milky Way, Kandros had focused solely on his role in the turian hierarchy. He was thrilled to finally have some time to enjoy his personal life. Even though he was still in a military role, the Andromeda Initiative was no where near as strict as things had been back home. 

Kandros finally spotted her making her way across the operations center towards him and he felt his heart rate begin to pick up. He decided to meet her halfway and greeted her warmly. “You look nice.” he began. “I’ve never seen you with your hair…out?” he wasn’t sure if that was the correct word. 

“Thank you!” she answered him beaming. “We usually say ‘down’ or ‘up’ when it comes to hair but it doesn’t really matter.” She gazed at him for a moment and shyly said, “You look good too, Kandros.” 

His mandibles flared for a moment and he extended his arm. “Follow me, it’s definitely not going to be the fanciest dinner you’ve ever had but I’d say it’s pretty decent on short notice.” Sara happily took his arm and let him take the lead. They made small talk about various happening with the strike teams and the latest news out of Eos. Sara found herself feeling more natural around him now as they walked together. They ended up at the research lab much to Sara’s confusion. “Look, I know this isn’t the most romantic place for a first date but I was owed a favor and decided to cash in. They’ve been doing experiments on dextro and levo foods to see if they can make better rations that actually taste and feel like real Milky Way food but are grown in the lab with local ingredients. We’re the first ones to try the newly approved dishes.” 

“You offered us up as a science experiment?” she asked incredulously. 

“Hey, at least I didn’t get us the unapproved stuff. I hear it’s…inconsistent.” he said grimacing as much as a turian is able to. “Trust me, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” There were two boxes labelled with Kandros’ name, each containing a plate. One was labelled “dextro” and one “levo”. Kandros warmed up the dishes, making sure to carefully follow the instructions that went with them. The aromas that filled the room were enticing and Sara realized just how hungry she was. Kandros set one plate down in front of Sara and one in front of himself.

“This smells amazing Kandros!” she exclaimed. She took the first bite and was shocked at how delicious it was. “This tastes like real Earth food Kandros! It’s incredible.” 

“I wish I could take the credit. They’ve been working hard on this, I’ll let them know the Pathfinder approves.” He was relieved that she enjoyed the food and he began to eat his portion as well. They sat in silence enjoying their meal until Kandros spoke again. “So I hope I’m not out of line in asking but I was wondering, how long have you…liked me?” he was hesitant but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Honestly, I’ve always found you attractive.” she said quietly. “I didn’t know if you liked humans or not though. I mean, when we left the Milky Way, relations between our species were still a little rocky so I didn’t want to assume anything. You’ve always been so kind to me though so I guess in the back of my mind, I always hoped that maybe you’d want to give a shot.” she had nothing to lose now by telling him the truth. She felt it freeing to finally have him know how she felt. “I hope you didn’t just ask me to dinner to make me feel better about the drunk message.” 

“What drunk message?” he teased but then decided to reassure her. “I wouldn’t do something like that, especially not to you, Ryder. Look, I can’t read human body language to save my life so I didn’t know what to make of you at first. I do know you would find little reasons to stop by and talk and that it always made me happy when you did. I didn’t want to assume it was anything more than you just being friendly though. I guess the thought of someone like you, liking me…we’ll…it’s flattering. I’m not used to it.”

“Someone like me?” she inquired.

“What you’ve been able to do in such a short period of time…it’s pretty amazing. You’re a very capable woman and I like capable women. You’re also…very beautiful…to me at least. I don’t really know how humans judge that sort of thing.” he was beginning to feel like perhaps he’d said too much so he stopped himself from going further. 

“Thank you, Kandros. That means a lot to me.” she pushed her empty plate aside and reached for his hand. “And thank you for dinner, by the way. You definitely know how to plan a memorable first date.” 

“I have almost no experience to speak of but I’m glad it worked out.” he looked down at the table before speaking again. “I was hoping maybe, you’d want to join me for a movie or something. If you don’t have Pathfinder business to take care of that is.” He realized that he didn’t want their time to end so soon. She agreed and they cleaned their plates and left the research lab. 

Kandros led her to his apartment on the Nexus. He felt a little strange inviting her over so soon but it was the only place he could think of where they could watch a movie without anyone asking too many questions. They sat down together on the couch leaving one cushion between them.

“Any preferences?” he asked. 

“How about a Blasto movie? Those are always fun.” Kandros agreed and they sat next to each other and began to watch the movie. The opening action sequence began and the music blared. Sara attempted to give the movie her undivided attention but found herself wishing she’d sat closer to him on the large couch. She had no idea what turians expected on a first date and she didn’t want to make a move too soon. Half an hour passed before she finally got up the courage to move a little closer to him. Kandros silently wished she would move closer but he, too had no idea what the protocol for first dates was, especially with a human. He decided to get up and grab a couple glasses of water while he figured out what to do next.

He handed her a glass of water and then sat down right next to her. Sara inched closer to him and he put his arm around her, hoping he was doing the right thing. She snuggled in closer until she was curled up against his chest. Kandros’ heart began to race. He had definitely made the right move but what was he supposed to do now? He cursed the fact that he was still wearing his usual armor. He wished he was in regular clothes so he could feel her warmth against him. They sat together like that until the end of the movie which all of a sudden seemed to go by much quicker. Kandros let his arm drift from her shoulder down to her waist. He let his talons curl gently around her hip. She sighed and looked up at him. She was going to have a very hard time concentrating on the end of the movie now. She nuzzled him and he held her tighter. He wondered if this was when a human would expect to be kissed. He had no idea how well a turian could kiss a human but he was certainly intrigued at the thought of trying. He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing but I want to kiss you.” he said, his voice unsteady. 

“I’ll show you how.” she climbed into his lap facing him and caressed his mandibles gently. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his mouth. Neither of them cared about the final scenes of the movie now. Kandros closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her lips against his. She let her lips savor his for a few moments before breaking off their kiss. “That’s how you kiss a human.” she said with a newly discovered sense of boldness. “Did you like it?” 

His blood was pumping faster and he barely eked out the words, “I did.” He leaned forward and let his forehead touch hers. “That’s how Turians show affection. One of the ways at least” 

They sat face to face. She couldn’t believe she had just kissed him. Many nights she had spent wondering what it would feel like to kiss a turian, to kiss him specifically. She loved the feeling of having him press his forehead against hers too. She rested her hands on his shoulders and wondered what to do next. She wanted to kiss him again and the way he was looking at her led her to believe he might want her to. She leaned in again and kissed him, longer this time. His lips were cool and rough against hers. Kandros held her close and pressed his lips harder against hers. He knew that humans were warm but feeling her skin-to-skin he truly understood just how different humans felt, how soft and smooth they were. He let his hands touch her cheeks and neck as they kissed. Sara loved the feeling of him gently exploring her skin. He stopped himself before his fingers travelled too far south. 

Sara sighed deeply. Part of her wanted to tell him it was ok to touch her more. That she wanted him to touch her more. She let her fingers trace along the lights of his armor while wondering what she should say to him. He watched her fingers as the green glow of his armor lit up her fingertips. Her fingers found their way to the clasps on the side of his armor. She debated with herself for a moment about whether or not she should be so bold. Boldness is how I got here in the first place, I may as well see where this goes, she thought to herself. Kandros heard the sound of her unclasping his chest-plate. When she didn’t hear any protestations she undid the clasp on the other side too. Sara stood up and let Kandros remove the piece from his body. He stood in front of her wondering what the sight of a naked turian looked like to a human. 

She reached out and touched his roughly textured skin. “You are so handsome, Kandros. I don’t even know what to say. I just…” she trailed off. “I just want to keep touching you. I know we don’t really know each other that well. Does that even matter?” 

He rested his hands on the small of her back and looked her in the eye. “Only if it matters to you.” he replied. 

“I don’t give a damn.” she said seductively. Finally she felt comfortable enough to throw her inhibitions out the window. She had never been one to be so shy around someone she was interested in and now she felt herself growing more confident. “I have the sexiest turian I’ve ever seen, half naked in front of me. I really don’t want this night to end until I at least get to see the other half.”

There was the irreverence he so enjoyed. He snaked his hands under her shirt and let his hands grip the small of her back as he pulled her towards himself. “I think we have to get you half naked first though. It’s only fair.” 

Sara nodded in agreement. “Can’t argue with that.”


	3. Fitting Together

His fingers pressed into her smooth back as he slid his hands up the length of her body. He tossed her shirt to the side and slid her bra straps off her shoulders. Sara reached back and undid the clasp, letting it fall to the floor. Kandros reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands. He let his thumbs run over the soft flesh and she sighed deeply. Her skin responded to his touch and her nipples grew erect. He brushed over them with his thumbs and she bit her lip. She took his hands into hers and pressed them more against her breasts. “Touch me like this.” she whispered to him. He grasped her firmly and softly kneaded her nipples. She closed her eyes in pleasure and Kandros let out a low purr.

“Come to bed with me, Ryder.” His voice was quiet but there was authority behind it. 

Sara’s heart raced as she followed him to his bedroom. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him and she knew it. She stood next to the bed and looked at Kandros with a coquettish grin. “I believe it’s your turn now Kandros, take off the rest of your armor.” 

“I like a woman who can give me orders.” his voice was a shade darker than usual. He removed the last of his armor and she let her brown eyes drink him in. She walked towards him and pushed him down on the bed. Sara’s hands teased his thighs and made their way up from his hips to his stomach to his chest. Kandros growled, enjoying every moment of her touches. He felt himself growing hard but he didn’t want her to stop her ministrations. She began to trail kisses along the ridge of his carapace. Kandros shivered and said something sub-vocally that she couldn’t make out. 

“What was that?” she asked sweetly knowing full well how she was driving him wild.

“Spirits,” he groaned as she nibbled on the base of his neck. He had no words to describe how incredible her hands and her lips felt against him. He hooked his fingers around her belt loops and growled, “Get these off, Ryder.” 

“Only on one condition,” she replied.

“What is it?”

“From now on you call me Sara. If you’re going to see me naked you need to at least call me by my first name…Tiran.” She emphasized his name as she slowly removed her pants and underwear. Kandros had nodded his agreement and she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“I think I can do that, Sara.” he reached out with his arm and pulled her against his chest. He loved how she felt against him, this time with no armor in the way. He stroked her back a few times before letting his hands grip her firm buttocks. Sara returned to kissing his neck and then his mandibles. 

“You taste sweet, Tiran.” she whispered. “You better be careful because I won’t want to stop kissing you.”

“Sara, you don’t ever have to stop kissing me.” he said breathlessly. Every single thing she did drove him wild. No one he had ever been with was able to get him as worked up as she had. He wanted to do the same to her now. He rolled over and pressed her onto the bed. “You’re mine,” he hissed in her ear. He nuzzled the crook of her neck before licking her collarbone and then trailed his tongue down to her breasts. She inhaled sharply as he teased her nipple with his tongue. 

“Tiran!” she cried out. He had her pinned down but she managed to buck her hips against his cock. She began grinding against him as he teased her. His cock was thick and hard and she needed him desperately. She wondered how the slight texture of his skin would feel once he was inside her. Kandros’ eyes narrowed as she pleasured herself against him. He took his cock into his hand and positioned it against her opening. “Please, Tiran.” She had gone from giving orders just a few minutes ago to plaintive begging. She was wet and hot and Kandros began to slowly press his way into her. 

“Stop me if it’s uncomfortable, Sara. I don’t know how well turians and humans…fit together…” he said before going any further. He touched her face and kissed her softly. 

“I want you, all of you. Just go slowly at first and I’ll be ok.” Sara gripped the spurs on his hips guiding his motions. He let his body move with her rhythm and he buried his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. She was slick and hot and tight and it took every ounce of willpower he could muster not to lose control. Sara moaned as his textured skin rubbed up against her g-spot. He was bigger than anyone she’d been with in the past but he didn’t hurt being inside her. Kandros continued his slow deliberate thrusts until she had taken all of him. Sara’s fingers drifted up his back and gripped his plates, “Take me harder, Tiran,” she ordered in a voice that resonated throughout the room. 

He picked up his pace steadily until she called out his name. He continued thrusting into her hard and deep and she gripped his plates harder. He loved how strong her hands were and the way her nails felt digging into him. It was her voice though that made him completely surrender to her. Every time she cried out his name in pleasure he wanted to please her even more. Her moans got louder and higher pitched as he brought her closer to orgasm. He closed his eyes and let his body relish in every single sensation. 

Sara’s hands travelled back to his hips and she guided him once again. She was getting so close she could barely contain her urge to scream. Her orgasm surged through her and she couldn’t hold back any longer. “Oh god yes, Tiran! Don’t stop!” Her entire body tensed up as he continued fucking her hard and fast. She gasped and sighed as the waves finally subsided. She wasn’t ready for him stop until he was, and she encouraged him to keep going. Kandros let his hand tease her breast as he fucked her and he felt himself getting close to release.

“Sara…” he moaned in a husky tone as his voice caught in his throat. “I’m going to cum.” A subvocal sound emanated from deep within him and vibrated against his mandibles. His orgasm pulsed through him and he groaned as he collapsed on the bed next to her. 

They laid together panting, trying to catch their breath. He curled up on his side and wrapped his arm around her. He held her close and she nestled into him. 

“So…now what?” she wondered aloud. 

“Now I get to look forward to your visits to the Nexus even more.” he said nuzzling the back of her neck as he spoke.

“Oh really?” she asked sounding rather pleased with herself.

“Something tells me this isn’t going to just be a one time thing.” 

“Something tells me you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before the assignments went out. I hope you like it <3


End file.
